


Broken Bones, Love, and the Concept of Touch

by littlekittykanny



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian is just really soft for Marinette here, F/M, I got this idea from my bf helping me when I was sick, Marinette is not shy this time, but Marinette does get undressed with Damian around, fluffy kisses if you stick it out, he also helps her get cleaned up, okay so no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlekittykanny/pseuds/littlekittykanny
Summary: After all, even with disheveled clothing, messy pigtails, and sleepy eyes, Marinette Dupain Cheng was one of the most adorable people he'd ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. Damian figured one had to be an absolute fool not to see how beautiful and wonderful the girl was. Later he may have had a small breakdown (resolved only by God's gift to the Wayne Family- Alfred Pennyworth) over how soft Damian had become for this woman.(Alfred had reassured him that even his father melted in the hands of certain women, and no he was not dying, he was just growing up.)Damian was positive, however, that he was going to die now.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, hinted relationship between Mari's roommate and Jason
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1020





	Broken Bones, Love, and the Concept of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to PersephonebutKore from the Maribat Instanity II group chat for helping me out with the name!

Touch was an odd and slightly off-putting concept for Damian Wayne.

He’d grown up under a regime were touch was used as a weapon and a punishment. His hands were used to hit, strangle, or scratch his opponent in battle. Otherwise, he was taught not to touch anyone, no hugs, no overly affectionate pats or anything like that. Damian had come to associate touch with people wanting to hurt him at a very young age.

Then Talia had left him with Bruce...and Dick and Tim.

Dick had been the bigger issue when Damian first came to live with them. His father, while he meant well and tried to show Damian affection, hadn’t been the most physically affectionate with him either. Damian was still unsure if it was because Bruce himself was uncomfortable or if his father was uncertain how Damian would react to being touched. The most Bruce had done at first was put a hand on his shoulder or touch his arm.

Dick, on the other hand, was a ball of physical affection and love. Dick always respected when Damian had reached his limits, but also had tried to test boundaries. Dick ruffled his hair, slung his arm around him, and hugged Damian. He had tried being as physical with Damian as the younger boy would allow, which wasn’t much at first. The more Dick had expressed his love through physical touch, the more confused Damian had become.

He had started not to mind it so terribly, knowing that it was Dick’s way of expressing his love for others. Damian had begun to notice that he did the same to Jason and Tim (especially when Jason first came back to them). It had appeared there wasn’t anyone who could stop Dick’s affection. He had discovered that even Bruce was at the mercy of his eldest child’s affectionate hugs.

Damian’s other two brothers were a lot less touchy. Jason would ruffle hair, but had claimed he was too manly for hugs. Tim normally kept a respectable distance which Damian silently had approved of. However, the two had still touched him from time to time, whether it be to playfully mess up his hair or to pull him out of the line of fire. They would only get overly touchy if he had been hurt.

Jason had once cradled him for seven hours while waiting for a rescue after they’d gotten trapped in a collapsed building. Damian had suffered a concussion, bruised ribs, and two broken legs. Jason hadn’t wanted to move him (and couldn’t due to his own injured leg), so he’d held Damian against his chest, keeping the younger boy awake until Bruce and Dick were able to dig them out.

Damian would never admit it, but he’d felt...safe while Jason was holding him. He knew the older man was going to look after him, but the touch had been reassuring. It had let Damian know that Jason was still there. It had let him know that Jason hadn’t left him. It had helped remind him that he was still alive. It had been that incident that solidified Damian’s thoughts that touch wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Touch could be used to soothe and reassure, just as it could be used to hurt.

So, one can imagine his surprise upon entering adolescence and learning touch had another purpose too.

Sex.

Damian had been mortified to have his older brothers talk about ‘the birds and the bees’ with him. Dick had winced apologetically and explained that Bruce had given him a terribly awkward talk and wanted to save him from it. Jason and Tim had just wanted to embarrass their baby brother about it. By the end of it, Damian had very firmly wanted NOTHING to do with sex or the like, and not just because his brothers were assholes.

Sex involved a lot of trust. To be completely vulnerable with another person? How could that in any way be enjoyable? Damian could only see it as a nightmare. He had proceeded to keep this thought firmly in his head as he grew older, earning himself the title of “Ice King” at Gotham Academy.

Damian had firmly rejected girls who tried to approach him, and had not participated in the crass “locker-room talk”. If anyone asked him about his sex life, the dark haired boy had turned his green eyes on them and gave the most murderous glare he could muster. Fortunately, it only took a few times for other students to get the message, but it had been really annoying when the new freshmen came in, making him repeat the cycle.

Then at the age of seventeen, Damian had met someone who he wouldn’t exactly hate being in his personal space.

A new hero, one with dark black hair, slate grey eyes, who was clad in red and black spotted spandex...a French teen by the name of Ladybug. She and her partner, Chat Noir, had come to the Justice League asking for assistance in taking down a villain known as Hawkmoth. While Chat Noir had been playful and child-like, Ladybug had been very no nonsense and straight to the point. She had also proven to be incredibly cunning, matching wits with his brother Tim quite easily, which very few had done. 

At first Damian had thought her too eager to please and too in love with the hero-worship until he’d witnessed several incidents that suggested otherwise. In her Ladybug suit or not, Marinette Dupain-Cheng (as Bruce and Tim discovered) had acted without hesitation when others’ lives were in danger. She had been determined to do the right thing, with or without the mask, and Damian had admired that.

Damian had admired how much Marinette worried about how her fans looked up to her. She had wanted to be a good role model for them. She had wanted to protect her city, even when things seemed impossible. She was genuinely honest and hadn’t taken anyone’s shit-including his. She could take it and had given it straight back with a firm glare.

Damian had figured that was why Bruce kept putting him on missions with Ladybug even after Paris was saved. The dark haired girl knew how to keep him steady, and she had refused to let him have his way all the time. Ladybug was a good hero, competent and a fast learner. Damian tolerated her presence more than anyone else at that point in time. It wasn’t until they were hidden in a safe house after a particularly nasty mission that Damian realized just how much Marinette had wormed into his being.

He’d awoken to Jason snickering and snapping pictures on his comm. Damian had went to yell at him but Jason had shaken his head and pointed down. The teen had looked down to see Marinette still fast asleep against his chest. He had been holding onto her, and her one ear was directly over his heart. She had looked peaceful with a smile across her face, and Damian hadn't the heart to wake her up.

He had simply stared in wonder, savoring the warmth of her against his body. Damian had found that he didn’t hate having her in his arms. He hadn't hated how close Marinette was to him. He hadn't been holding his breath for the moment Marinette would strike him. He hadn't been thinking that at any second, this tiny little Chinese-French girl was going to attempt to kill him. 

All he had thought of was how warm she was against him. He had only watched Marinette’s shoulders lift and drop slightly with each breath. Damian had been mesmerized by her closeness, and how _ right _ it felt. It had felt as if she was always supposed to be in his arms. It had felt so unnervingly natural to him to hold her so close to his body, to be vulnerable with her...because Damian knew Marinette would never hurt him.

Not on purpose… not unless he did something to warrant it.

Damian had allowed Marinette to continue to sleep until she woke up on her own. She had been a blushing, apologetic mess, and he’d had to fight the urge to kiss her right then in there. 

After all, even with disheveled clothing, messy pigtails, and sleepy eyes, Marinette Dupain Cheng was one of the most adorable people he'd ever had the privilege to lay eyes on. Damian figured one had to be an absolute fool not to see how beautiful and wonderful the girl was. Later he may have had a small breakdown (resolved only by God's gift to the Wayne Family- Alfred Pennyworth) over how **soft** Damian had become for this woman. 

(Alfred had reassured him that even his father melted in the hands of certain women, and no he was not dying, he was just growing up.)

Damian was positive, however, that he was going to die now.

"... you want me to help you take a shower?" he said slowly, looking down at the dark haired girl before him. 

Marinette nodded, her blush creeping all the way down her neck.

"I can't get to the shower, and I won't be able to reach anything because it's on the shower caddy and I can't stand up…"

Damian let out the breath he didn't know he was holding to consider her point. 

Marinette had broken her left ankle and her left arm saving a small child from being hit by a car. Since she hadn't been Ladybug when she pulled that stunt, (something several of them had yelled at her for) Tikki couldn't heal her without it looking extremely suspicious. That left Marinette in two pink casts and incapable of doing certain things. 

Damian realized he'd have to help her when he thought about Marinette trying to balance on one leg on a wet floor. Alfred would kill him before any of his brothers if he let her get even more injured. He steeled his resolve and said, "Of course I'll help. Do you want me to grab a swimsuit or an extra towel so you can cover yourself?"

Marinette sagged in relief, glad she hadn't scared him off. They were the only ones in Marinette's small apartment (that she had INSISTED she live in even though there was plenty of space at the manor). Her roommate, a strange Welsh descent girl named Maeve, was at work, and wouldn't be home until late. Marinette had managed to spill her dinner on herself, and really didn't want to wait for Mae to get home to clean herself up. 

"Another towel would work fine," Marinette said softly. "Can you pull our stool into the shower so I can sit on it as well?"

"Yeah, Mari. I'll do that first and then get towels. Once you've undressed, I'll wrap up your casts so they don't get wet. Then I'll help you with whatever you need."

The smile Damian received was more than enough to make up for any perceived inconveniences. It was that gigawatt smile that sent butterflies coursing through his body, making him feel weak in the most horrifically delightful way. It was the smile that made him do basically anything for her, leaving him completely at her mercy. 

Not that Marinette had a single clue what that smile did to him. 

Damian worked quickly, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. The last thing he needed was Mari's psycho roommate (and she had to be psychotic to get along with Jason) walking in on him helping Mari shower. While he doubted Maeve could take him, Damian did know she'd have no problem sicking his brothers (and consequently Bruce and Alfred… and the last one scared him more than the others) on him. He shuddered to think what Alfred would say if he heard from Maeve that he was being inappropriate towards his 'niece'.

Once the stool and plastic to wrap Marinette's casts up was placed on the sink, he grabbed two towels from the closet next to the bathroom. Damian walked back into the living room where Marinette was attempting to put her dishes down on the coffee table. He smiled before grabbing the soup bowl from her hands, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Dami!!!"

"Wouldn't want you spilling the rest of your tomato soup, now would we?" he teased. "Here's the towels. Pick one and let me know if you need help."

Marinette pouted, after all he'd scared the crap out of her, but she took the towel and thanked him. She began to undress, pausing only to look at Damian with a scarlet face. 

"...Dami?"

"Yeah, Mari?"

"Could…could you unhook my bra? I can't get it with one hand…"

Damian felt his pulse quicken, but if anyone asked, it was due to anxiety and not anything else! His best friend was in a precarious position, and the ONLY reason this was happening was because she couldn't move her hand! Her blush was only because of embarrassment and nothing more. He couldn't be creepy while his best friend was putting so much trust and faith in him. 

He sat down next to her carefully, making sure he didn't startle her again. Marinette gave him a reassuring smile before twisting so her back was facing him, lowering the towel she'd wrapped around her so he could see. 

Damian's throat was dry as he carefully took the band in his hands. Her pale skin was still mottled with yellows and purples from the healing bruises, but was otherwise unmarred. He was relieved to see the bruises weren't as bad as the day before. Apparently, being Ladybug for so long had allowed Marinette to absorb some of Tikki's powers, increasing her healing ability.

He quickly undid the band, fingers gently brushing against her skin. Damian stood up immediately after, giving Marinette ample space between them. He took a deep breath and said, "Let me know when you're ready to get in the shower."

Marinette nodded, still scarlet in the face. She was so embarrassed that she had to ask for his help! He was being a huge help to her, and she could barely do anything! It was infuriating to be this helpless, not even able to take off her own bra! She gently removed the rest of her clothing, shimmying her pants and underwear off. She only winced once her left foot brushed the floor.

"You all right, Mari?" Damian asked, catching her wince. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, grabbing her extra towel. "Help me to the shower now?"

"You sure you're fine?" he asked again, kneeling down beside her.

"Yes, Dami! Please, help me?"

Damian sighed before helping Marinette up, being careful to ensure her towel remained covering her. He gently carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the toilet. He grabbed the plastic and carefully wrapped up Marinette's arm first. After testing to make sure the plastic was tied firm (at least firm enough that it wouldn't slip down), Damian double-checked with Marinette to see if she was in any pain. 

"Nope. All good," Marinette chirped. 

Damian smiled at Marinette before proceeding to wrap her leg in the plastic. He then turned on the shower, having Marinette test the water with her good hand. After giving him the thumbs up, Damian gently set her down on the stool. He watched carefully as Marinette relaxed, wanting to ensure she didn’t fall or wasn’t in any pain.

Marinette relaxed under the spray of hot water, feeling her muscles relax. She hadn’t showered in a few days, and the water felt wonderful. She looked over at Damian, who was still watching her intently before smiling and asking if he could give her the shampoo and conditioner. She grinned as Damian got wet grabbing the things she asked for and giggled a little bit.

What took Marinette by surprise was that instead of handing her the bottles, Damian opened the shampoo and dumped some into his hand. He lathered up his hands and began to wash her hair. She felt her head lull to the side as his fingers massaged her scalp, scrubbing the shampoo into her hair. She sighed deeply in contentment. She hadn't been looking forward to trying to wash her hair with one hand as she was still sore and moving was uncomfortable. 

Damian watched quietly as Marinette leaned into the touch, her expression changing from surprise to content. He watched her smile softly, looking up at him with those big grey eyes. As he went to rinse out her hair, Damian realized how calm he felt being there with her. 

Despite her wet hair sticking to his fingers, or the fact his shirt had gotten soaked retrieving her hair products, Damian was content standing next to the spray of the shower if it meant being close to Marinette. He wasn't entirely sure why-perhaps because he knew she wouldn't get hurt if he was there? Or that he was helping a friend out, and it felt good? Or perhaps the reason that Jason had postulated- that he cared a great deal about Marinette and was scared shit-less after learning she'd been struck by a car. The desire to be close to Marinette, being able to touch her, was to remind him she hadn't died. It was to remind him that he hadn't lost her- that Marinette was still here with him. 

While Damian had nearly decapitated Jason for it, he begrudgingly admitted that he may have had a point. He didn't know what he'd do if Marinette hadn't made it. He certainly wouldn't have a steady partner for missions anymore. The thought of doing missions without Marinette by his side left a sour taste in his mouth. He shook his head quickly, trying to banish the dark thoughts in his head.

Damian took great care in ensuring he didn't pull her hair while still getting all the suds out. He then grabbed her conditioner and began to rub it on the ends of her hair. He washed the conditioner out, smoothing her hair out while he did. He put her shampoo and conditioner away before grabbing her body wash. He poured some on a bath pouf and handed it to Marinette. He tried to keep his blush at bay when he saw the little smile she gave him.

He turned away for a moment, wanting to give Marinette time to clean under her towel. Damian bit the corner of his lip hard, hearing soft little noises and squeaks coming from her as she cleaned herself off. It wasn’t until he felt the soft mesh ball hit the back of his head that he turned to look at a very pouty Marinette.

Her face was scrunched up in clear displeasure. Her good arm was wrapped around her breasts, and the towel was bunched up around her waist. He could now tell how far the splattering of freckles went down her back. Damian also noticed scars that he hadn’t before on her pale skin, making his stomach feel hollow. When had she gotten those, and had he even noticed her injuries? Had the injuries happened before they were partners? Had someone attacked her as a civilian?

“Daaaami! Stop spacing out! I need your help to wash my back. I can’t do it with only one arm,” Marinette complained. “Help a girl out!”

Damian was torn between laughing and blushing as he held the bath pouf in his hand. He thought she looked so damn cute with her lower lip nearly sticking out while she pouted. He nodded before telling Marinette to stop whining like a little baby. She stuck her tongue out in response to him. Damian began to wash her back, taking care to make sure he didn’t get any soap of water in her cast. He quickly worked to clean her up, carefully watching where his hands went.

Marinette giggled at how red Damian’s face had gotten. She’d never expected the tables to be turned quite like this. When they’d first started working together, Marinette had forced herself to be professional. She’d thought Robin was very handsome upon first meeting him, despite not being able to see his eyes. There were a few times she’d been clumsy or a mess, but the longer she worked with Robin, the more at ease she’d become. The closest Marinette had gotten to acting like she did when she still had her crush on Adrien was when she’d finally gotten to see Damian’s face. Those emerald colored eyes had caused her to melt in seconds, but Marinette had managed to pull herself together. After all, Damian was still Robin, and Robin had become her partner, so Marinette had had no trouble speaking to Damian without being a blushy mess.

Things had happened in reverse for Damian. The longer he worked with Ladybug, the more he’d found himself wanting to impress her. He’d, as Dick pointed out in horror, been nicer to her than any of his other teammates. Damian had helped her practice her moves and had given her tips on how to better utilize her skills. Things had changed the most the day he met Marinette without the mask. 

He had known she was a tiny slip of a thing, but seeing her without the costume just emphasized how _ small _ Marinette was. Her black hair had been loose that day, and she’d been wearing the most adorable lilac sundress. Damian was silently watching until Diana had called out to Marinette. His heart nearly stopped the second he caught sight of her. Her mask hadn’t covered her eyes, but Damian had been fully convinced that they couldn’t possibly be _ that enchanting._

But there Marinette had been, no magic costume, eyes bright and beautiful. Her hair had looked soft and silky as the wind played with it, making Damian desire to run his fingers through it. Without her costume, Damian had been able to see that Marinette had freckles that were dappled across her nose as well as her shoulders and collarbones. Damian had wondered just how many freckles she had, not paying any attention to where he was walking. 

Damian had thankfully been caught by Diana before he could fall on his face. The Amazonian had said nothing, just smiled knowingly at him as Marinette raced over to greet them. He’d been a blushing mess around Marinette ever since that day. He’d kept it together fairly well, and Jason hadn’t made fun of him since Diana threatened to kick his ass if Jason ruined Damian’s chances with Marinette. 

Seeing her now, made Damian’s stomach flutter with uncertainty. Part of him was immensely pleased that Marinette trusted him so much. She trusted him not to do anything unsavory and to aid her in her time of need. She trusted him to be this close to her while she was particularly vulnerable. The other part of him was embarrassed as hell. Of course this would only happen with the one woman whose charm her _ couldn’t _ resist. Of course it would be sweet, kind, beautiful Marinette who would need his help showering and not one of his annoying ass brothers who he could make fun of the whole time. Of course it would be the woman he’d been steadily falling in love with! Fate loved nothing more than to play with him after all.

He quickly turned the water off before snatching the dry towel from the sink. Damian then held out the dry towel for Marinette and carefully helped her wrap it around herself. He then lifted her up, taking care to ensure the wet towel didn’t fall on her wrapped cast. Marinette was still grinning at him like the cat that got the canary, clearly enjoying just how embarrassed Damian was. He walked out of the bathroom and towards Marinette’s room, praying that her roommate was still out. Considering he made it to her door without any glass shattering beside his head, Damian assumed that Maeve wasn’t back yet. He gently set Marinette down on her pink bedspread, and began to unwrap her casts.

Marinette began to hum happily as she dried herself with one corner of the towel. She eyed Damian playfully before chirping, “Dami?”

“...Yeah, Mari?”

“Could you grab me my clothes? I’ll probably need your help putting a bra on too,” she responded with a grin.

Damian sighed, closing his eyes for a second. This woman was going to be the death of him! But he knew he couldn’t say no to her and went over to her dresser. He grabbed her clothing, picking out a pink sweater that he knew she liked and a black skirt, as well as solid black undergarments. He set the clothes down and turned away from Marinette, waiting for her to request his assistance.

While he’d been picking out her clothes, Marinette had dried herself off for the most part. She managed to her her underwear and the skirt on. As she attempted to put her bra on, Marinette found herself getting frustrated. She looked over at Damian, who’s skin had been tinted with flush ever since this whole event began.

“Daaaaaaami?”

“Need help?”

“Yes.”

Damian turned around to look at Marinette. She had her bra on her arms, but couldn’t get the band to hook together. She was looking at him with a pout on her face once more, her little nose scrunched up. He let out a chuckle before gently helping hook her bra up. He then took her sweater and carefully helped her put it on. Once Marinette was completely dressed, Damian sat down next to her and grabbed her towel. He began to dry off her hair, being extra careful to make sure her hair wouldn’t drip on her dry shirt. He was pleased to hear content humming from her.

Marinette gave him the most brilliant smile as the towel fell away from her face. Damian felt himself melt at the sight of her beautiful eyes coupled with that happy smile. This woman was too adorable for her own good, and Kwamis help him if she ever learned just how hard he’d fallen for her. Damian was now realizing just how much he’d do for Marinette, and how hard it was to tell her no. He laughed internally, thinking about how Marinette could rule the world with the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul, son of the Batman, wrapped completely around her little finger. He knew she’d never want that, but it was still amusing to think about.

Damian was sure his father would be pleased. Bruce genuinely liked Marinette and her genuine warmth. Even his dumbass brothers liked having her around the house. The woman had unwittingly charmed the Wayne family in full, and he was almost certain if he didn’t lay claim on her first then Drake might actually try asking her out. Damian would not stand for his brother trying to steal away his angel. He gently combed her hair away from her face. The tips of his fingers tingled as they brushed against her skin. Her hair felt soft and silky as he tucked the still damp strands behind her ears.

His hands rested on her face, thumbs gently rubbing against her cheeks. Marinette looked at him before placing her hands over top of his. She bit the corner of her lip, eyes looking at him with affection. She felt her breath hitch a little as Damian’s face got closer. Her good hand gripped his tight as Damian’s forehead met hers. She tilted her head, brushing her nose against his, taking a deep breath.

“Hey, Mari?” Damian whispered.

“Mmmm?” she breathed.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.

“Yes.”

Damian smiled for a moment before pressing his lips gently against Marinette’s. His heart was racing, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He felt his skin heat up as one hand moved from her face to her waist, pulling her close. He held her against him, feeling her warmth seep into his side. He smiled a bit into their kiss when he felt Marinette wrap her good arm around his neck, holding him close to her. He moved to put her on his lap when he heard a shriek.

Both jumped heads swiveling towards the door where a white haired woman was standing, clearly on the phone with someone.

_ “Mae? Mae, what’s wrong? Is somethin’-” _

“Can it, Jason! Your little brother is making out with Marinette!” Maeve snapped. “Minette, why are you two in this room alone?! And why does it look like you just took a shower?”

Marinette huffed, looking at Damian first. She shuffled awkwardly, and with his help, and settled down on Damian’s lap. She then turned to look at Maeve, grey eyes firm.

“I did take a shower, and Damian made sure I didn’t hurt myself. I spilled some soup on myself. As to why I’m in my room alone is because I’m eighteen years old, and I can invite a guy into my room if I want!” Marinette started. “And I was enjoying that kiss, and I’d like to keep kissing him, if you don’t mind!”

Damian bit the corner of his lip to keep from laughing at the indignant look currently resting on his angel’s face. Marinette looked **pissed** that Maeve had interrupted them. His amusement turned into horror as Marinette then loudly stated, “It’s not like we’re having sex! Damian wouldn’t try that when I’m hurt, and don’t you dare tell them that he was being anything but polite to me!”

_ “Wait! Mae, what’s goin’ on? Is that Cakepop shoutin’ at you?” _

Maeve looked hesitant for a moment, torn between the phone conversation and the pair of them. The white haired woman let out a growl, violet eyes narrowing. She pointed at the two of them before snapping, “Fine, but if I hear **anything** suspicious, he’s toast!”

She turned back to her phone, yelling at Jason to be quiet so she could keep an ear out for them. Maeve glared at Damian one last time before walking away from Marinette’s door, leaving him and Marinette alone.

“Sorry about her,” Marinette apologized. “She’s overprotective! Besides, I know you wouldn’t take advantage of me like that, especially while I’m hurt-”

“But you’d like to keep kissing me?” Damian asked with a sly smile, holding her close.

Marinette looked back up at him with a mischievous glint in her eye before saying, “Hm..weeeeell, that was the first time you’ve kissed me, and it was quite pleasant. But I guess, if you don’t want to-”

Damian quickly cut Marinette off with another kiss. He felt her good hand bury into his hair, prompting him to run one of his own through hers. His other arm cradled her close, savoring the warmth and weight of Marinette against him. Damian never thought he’d feel so comfortable having someone so close...and being so close to them.

He decided he could get used to touches like this as he heard sweet sounding giggles escape Marinette’s lips in between their kisses. He was relaxed and actually enjoying peppering kisses over the cute Chinese-French girl’s mouth, cheeks and nose. She returned them with equal excitement, making Damian smile broadly at her and resume kissing her sweetly.

Damian figured touching wasn’t all that terrible...so long as it was with Marinette. 


End file.
